


Untitled

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, all are human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon gets clumsy when he sees the gorgeous man at Clary and Jace's party. Couldn't think of a title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Had writer's block for a while but my muse is finally playing nice.

 

***

"Simon! 

Simon smiled as Clary, his lifelong best friend embraced him.

 

"I'm so glad you could make it."

 

Simon looked at her, "You think I'd miss my best friend's engagement party?"

 

"I'd kill you if you did," Clary winked to let him know she was mostly kidding.

 

Simon liked Jace, He worked for the F.B.I. and was a great guy.

 

"Hey bro!" Jace came up and they did a fist bump, "Good to see you."

 

"Same to you Jace."

 

The three of them talked for a while and then Clary and Jace went to greet other guests.

 

Simon was walking by the pool when he saw a man emerge from the deep end.

 

He was gorgeous.

 

Simon felt his heart pound wildly, he'd never had this reaction to a man or woman, at least not of this intensity.

 

He had dark hair and had muscles but not like a bodybuilder, on his body they were perfect, his skin was like bronze, He could've been carved from marble.

 

He was wearing Speedos that left nothing to the imagination.

 

The man looked up and they locked eyes, just then Simon got tangled up in his own feet.

 

The next thing he knew he was in the water, and even though he knew how to swim, Simon felt absolute panic, flailing about everywhere.

 

Just then Simon felt someone grab him and next thing he knew he was laying on his back on the concrete.

 

Clary, Jace, and the handsome man were leaning over him, the man had such dark eyes.

 

Simon looked at him, "I died didn't I? You're the beautiful angel sent to help welcome me."

 

The man laughed, even that sound was gorgeous.

 

"You're very much alive, uncoordinated but alive."

 

The man had a Spanish accent and Simon could gladly listen to him forever.

 

"Thanks for the help, you got a name?" Simon asked.

 

"Raphael Santiago, I work with Jace."

 

"Which means he's good at spotting loonies," Jace said in amusement.

 

Simon glared at Jace as he was slowly helped to his feet.

 

Raphael smiled at Simon, "So would you like to go out sometime?"

 

Simon stared at him and saw he was serious and quickly nodded, "I promise I won't fall everywhere."

 

Raphael wrote his number down, "I can't wait to find out how good you are at being coordinated."

 

Simon looked at Clary and leaned over, "You always throw the best parties."

 

AN2: I know it’s not one of my best ones, I don’t know why but when summer comes along with intense heat and humidity my muse and writing suffers.


End file.
